Harry Potter: A Serpent's Tale
by Varangian9
Summary: An alternate version of the Harry Potter series that I plan to span all 7 years, in which Harry's Slytherin traits are much stronger than his Gryffindor ones.
1. Meeting Malfoy

''Is it true?'' the boy asked. ''They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. That's you isn't it?'' The boy was pale skinned with white-blond hair, cold grey eyes and thin, aristocratic features. On either side of him was a thickset dim-witted looking boy. They looked like bodyguards.

''Yes'' said Harry. He had been sitting alone for most of the train ride in a compartment at the back, He didn't know anyone else who would be going to Hogwarts, and he thought it would be best to study some of his books before classes actually started. He didn't want to look like an idiot in front of the other students or the professors, and besides being useful in lessons he generally wanted to know everything he could about the Wizarding World. He knew it would benefit him greatly in the days and years to come.

''My name's Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.'' Said the blond boy. ''And this is Crabbe and Goyle.'' The two thickset boys grunted a greeting while Malfoy held out his hand for Harry to shake.

''Nice to meet you'' Harry said taking the hand.

''So anyway Harry, I noticed you're sitting here alone, and I thought we could be friends. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort you know, and i'm a Malfoy so I can definitely help you there.''

''Er. . Thanks.'' said Harry.

''It's not a problem. I know you'll need the help since I heard you were raised by well. . . muggles. (the disgust in Draco's voice was evident).

It was true thought Harry. He had just recently learned he was a Wizard that summer after getting his letter from Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. His aunt and uncle were furious, but he had learned that his parents were a Witch and Wizard as well and that they hadn't died in a car crash as he was told for years but were killed by an extremely powerful ''Dark'' Wizard called Voldemort, although apparently speaking his name was taboo, and he was just called ''You Know Who'' by most people. Harry had learned these things from a man named Hagrid who was the Gamekeeper at Hogwarts. The man had wanted to escort him to Diagon Alley to get his supplies, but Harry politely declined. He was used to being alone, and thought he could manage it by himself.

''They're terrible.'' He finally said. ''I hate the muggles. They make me sleep in a cupboard and I only get to eat the leftover scraps from their meals. I have to do every chore in the house, I get punished for things I couldn't possibly have done, and they hated magic.''

Draco looked slightly shocked at this, but he wasn't surprised. ''Yes, I already knew muggles were scum from my father of course. They're inferior to us. Violent savages. They may claim to hate magic, but really I think they're just jealous that we're unique and powerful. The elite of the world. Although of course most muggles don't actually know about our world these days obviously, but their jealousy must have been the reason for all the conflicts between Wizards and Muggles before the Statute of Secrecy was established…''

Just then someone barged into their compartment. ''Has anyone seen a toad?'' a shrill bossy voice asked. ''Neville's lost one.''

''No we haven't seen one'' answered Harry.

''Who brings a toad anyway?'' sneered Draco. ''They've been out of style for years.''

''well there's no need to be rude about it'' replied the voice. which was coming from a girl with bushy brown hair. Her attention then turned to the scar on Harry's forehead.

''Oh! You're Harry Potter! I know all about you of course - I got a few extra books, for background reading, and you're in _Modern Magical History_ and the _Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_ and _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century_.''

''Am I?'' said a weary and slightly annoyed Harry.

''Goodness didn't you know? I'd have found out everything I could if it was me. My name is Hermione Granger by the way.''

''Granger?'' Interjected Draco? ''I haven't heard the name before. . .''

''Yes well no one else in my family is magical. It was ever such a surprise to me when I got my letter but I was ever so pleased of course. I mean Hogwarts is the very best school of Witchcraft and Wizardry there is, I've heard. I've learned all our course books by heart of course, I just hope it will be enough.''

''Oh it won't be. Not if you're a filthy Mudblood'' replied a sneering Draco. Crabbe and Goyle snickered at this.

''Excuse me?'' said Hermione ''So just because my family isn't magical you think i'll be worse at it than the students who come from magical families? Well I've read that there were some people in the Wizarding world that think like you, and i'll have you know your ideas are nothing but outdated nonsense!'' she cried before storming off.

''Now see Harry, that's exactly the wrong sort of person I was talking about earlier. You don't want to be getting involved with mudbloods like her.''

''What's wrong with having muggle parents if you're a Wizard though?'' asked Harry. ''I mean, isn't that sort of my situation, even if my parents were a Witch and a Wizard, i've lived with muggles my whole life.''

''That's different'' said Draco as if it were obvious. ''As you said, your parents were a witch and a wizard. You have magical blood going back to ancient times. Mudbloods are always so arrogant and full of themselves like that Granger girl was, and they even try to impose their stupid muggle traditions on our world. In truth, their magic will always be weaker than ours. I suppose that every once in a while there can be a Mudblood somewhat talented in some area of magic or other but they don't have the capacity to become all-around prodigies or anything like that. At least that's what my father says. Every great Wizard in history was either Pure-blood or more rarely Half-blood.''

''I see.'' said Harry. He hadn't known there was a difference of ability in the Wizarding World based on blood.

''Anyway'' said Draco, ''Know what house you'll be in?''

Harry had read about the four houses and the traits associated with them in _Hogwarts: A History_. ''Well I suppose you can't know for sure. I don't even know how we're sorted, but Slytherin sounds like the best I suppose, valuing ambition, determination, cunning and all that. Though I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be so bad. . .''

Draco grinned at this. ''My whole family has been in Slytherin. Ever since they arrived in Britain with the Normans in 1066, so I'm sure I'll be sorted there as well. Slytherin is definitely the best house and has always produced the greatest Wizards. Merlin was a Slytherin did you know? He's considered to be the greatest Wizard of all time, although the other houses don't like to admit he was one of ours.''

''Why not?''

''Well Slytherin has a bit of a negative reputation among the other houses. Mainly do to the fact that most Dark Wizards were sorted into Slytherin, although the other houses have produced their fair share as well. Except Hufflepuff I guess. They're just a load of duffers. Anyway, in my father's view, ''Dark Magic'' is really just Magic that the Ministry can't control. . . The Dark Lord himself was in Slytherin, as were most of his followers, the Death Eaters, and that's mainly what's given Slytherin House a bad reputation in our era.''

'

'By Dark Lord you mean. . Voldemort?''

Crabbe and Goyle gasped and Draco looked impressed. ''You said his name.''

''Er. . right, I forgot you weren't supposed to. .''

''No, if anyone has the right to say it it's you. I mean you beat him Harry.''

''I was a year old. I don't even remember that night.''

''You don't remember anything?''

''Well I suppose. . . I mean sometimes I dream of. . of a woman screaming and then there's a flash of green light.''

Draco looked awed at this. ''A flash of green light. That must have been the Avada Kedavra.''

''The what?''

''Avada Kedavra, the Killing Curse, one of the three Unforgivables. You're the only one in history to have ever survived it. It's supposed to be unblockable. You must be an incredibly powerful Wizard to have survived it Harry. And to have it rebound upon the Dark Lord. . . My father says you must be something special.''

The Compartment was silent for a few moments before Harry asked ''So Avada Kedavra is one of three ''Unforgivable'' Curses? What are the other two?''

Draco grinned again. ''Well to start Harry they were all invented during the Middle Ages, but were only declared to be ''unforgivable Dark Magic'' by the Ministry in the Eighteenth Century. Besides Avada Kedavra there's the Cruciatus Curse. It's used for torture, and it inflicts more pain on it's victim than any weapon can. Survivers of the curse have described it as feeling like all their bones were on fire. Then there's the Imperius Curse which the caster uses to make the victim do his bidding, obey his every order.''

''Interesting.''

''Yes very much so'' replied Draco ''I learned about these curses from my father, but it will be best not to repeat this information to anyone besides our fellow Slytherins or we could get into trouble and so could my father.''

''I still don't know if I'll be in Slytherin though.''

''You will be. Trust me, I can tell just by talking to you. Although most people will expect you to be in Gryffindor. Both of your parents were, but if you don't mind me saying Gryffindor is for the people with more foolish bravery than common sense. Wannabe heroes, the lot of them. How could the conqueror of the Dark Lord, the champion of the Light be in any other house?'' Draco asked mockingly.

''Well that certainly doesn't sound like me, so I suspect most people are going to be disappointed. And Hufflepuff sounds even less like me from what I've read. Ravenclaw sounds okay, but it seems like Ravenclaws lack ambition and tend to become fixated on narrow areas of magic.''

''Exactly'' replied Draco. After a few moments pause he looked out the window at the darkening sky and added ''Anyway it's getting late. We'd better put our robes on.''

Harry peered out the window. He could see mountains and forests under a deep purple sky. The Train did seem to be slowing down. He, Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle took off their jackets and pulled on their long black robes.

A voice echoed through the train ''We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately.''

The four boys joined the crowd thronging the corridor, Crabbe and Goyle cramming their pockets with sweets they had been eating.

The train slowed right down and finally stopped. people pushed their way toward the door and out onto a tiny, dark platform. Harry and Draco shivered in the cold night air. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, and Harry heard the familiar voice of the Hogwarts Gamekeeper: ''Firs' years! Firs' years over here! C'mon, follow me - any more firs' years? Mind yer step now! Firs' years follow me!''

''I say, look at that oaf!'' muttered Draco.

''That's Hagrid. He's actually the one who told me I was a Wizard. Wanted to go with me to Diagon Alley, but I told him no, I could get my school supplies by myself. He seemed a bit disappointed by that.

''Well you certainly made the right choice. I think i've heard about him from father. He's a servant of some kind i think.''

''He's the Gamekeeper'' replied Harry.

''Yes, exactly. The previous Headmaster at Hogwarts, Armando Dippet his name was, took him in after he was expelled. Now he lives in a hut on the school grounds and every now and then he gets drunk, tries to do magic, and ends up setting fire to his bed.''

Harry laughed at this. ''Rather a savage isn't he?''

''Yes, well that's to be expected. Rumor has it that he has Giant blood.'' Draco said in a whisper.

Harry looked back at Hagrid who stood about eight feet tall. He could definitely believe that.

Slipping and stumbling, the First Years followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them that Harry thought there must be thick trees there. Nobody spoke much.

''Yeh'll get your firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec'' Hagrid called over his shoulder, ''jus' round this bend here.'' There was a loud ''Oooooh!'' The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, it's windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

''No more'n four to a boat!'' Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Harry and Draco entered one, followed by Crabbe and Goyle.

''Everyone in?'' shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. ''Right then - FORWARD!'' And the fleet of boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead.

''Heads down!'' yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff on which the castle stood. They all bent their heads and the boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.

''Oy, you there! Is this your toad?'' said Hagrid who was checking the boats as people climbed out of them.

''Trevor!'' cried the boy which must be the Neville that Granger had mentioned on the train. Then they clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle. They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door.

''Everyone here? Right then.''

Hagrid knocked three times on the Castle door. The First Years were going in to be sorted.


	2. The Sorting

As the door opened a tall grey haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face, and Harry's first impression was that she was not someone to cross.

''The firs' years, Professor McGonagall''

''Thank you Hagrid. I will take them from here.''

She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was big enough to fit an average sized house in it. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like Harry had seen at Gringotts Wizarding Bank during his trip to Diagon Alley. The ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.

They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Harry could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right - the rest of the school must already be here - but Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously.

''Welcome to Hogwarts,'' said Professor McGonagall. ''The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.''

''The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has it's own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rulebreaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.''

''The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting.''

Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on the smudged nose of a red haired boy with shabby clothes.

''I shall return when we are ready for you,'' said Professor McGonagall. ''Please wait quietly.''

As she left the chamber Harry heard a boy with an Irish accent talking to the red haired boy.

''How exactly do you reckon they sort us into houses?'' he asked.

''Some sort of test, I think.'' My brother Fred said it hurts a lot… Maybe we'll have to fight something. Something. . like a troll?''

Draco smirked at this.

''Now honestly do you have any common sense?'' he asked the red haired boy. ''Do you really think they'd let first years fight a troll or anything like that? How would that even determine our houses in the the first place? Well I guess that kind of stupidity coming from you shouldn't surprise me''. (Crabbe and Goyle laughed, while Harry wondered if Draco and this boy knew each other.)

The boy's face turned as red as his hair. ''And what exactly do you mean by that?''

''Red hair and freckles along with those dreadful hand-me-down clothes. You're obviously a Weasley.''

''Yeah and so what if I am?''

''So you're just the latest in a long line of blood traitors. Your family is hardly worthy of Magic.''

The boy's face got face got even redder and he was about to angrily reply to this when something happened that made him jump about a foot in the air causing Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle to laugh while several people behind them screamed.

''What the -''?

The Weasley boy gasped. So did the people around him. About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years. They seemed to be arguing. What looked like a fat little monk was saying: ''Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance -''

''My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost - I say, what are you all doing here?''

A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years.

Nobody answered.

''New students!'' said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. ''About to be sorted, I suppose?''

A few people nodded mutely.

''Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!'' said the Friar. ''My old house, you know''.

''Not bloody likely'' muttered Draco to Harry.

''Move along now'', said a sharp voice. ''The Sorting Ceremony is about to start.''

Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.

''Now, form a line,'' Professor McGonagall told the first years, ''and follow me.''

They walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.

Harry had never even imagined such a strange and splendid place. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Harry looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. He heard Granger whisper, ''It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, a History.''

''She's unbearable isn't she?'' Draco whispered to Harry. ''I wish she would just shut up for once, it's really pathetic.''

''Yeah I knew plenty of Muggles like her. which I guess isn't surprising at all. One of the worst sort of people. I hope she isn't in the same house as us.''

''Don't worry, she won't be. A filthy mudblood could never be sorted into Slytherin.''

Harry, and Draco watched as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed Wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. For a few seconds there was complete silence as everyone in the hall stared at the hat. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth and the hat began to sing:

''Oh you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!''

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished it's song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

''When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted,'' she said. ''Abbott, Hannah!''

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails came to put on the hat.

''HUFFLEPUFF!'' shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Huffllepuff table. Harry saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.

''Bones, Susan!''

''HUFFLEPUFF!'' shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

''Boot, Terry!''

''RAVENCLAW!''

The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

''Brocklehurst, Mandy!''

''RAVENCLAW!''

''Brown, Lavender!''

''GRYFFINDOR!''

The table on the far left exploded with cheers for their first new member.

''Bulstrode, Millicent!''

''SLYTHERIN!''

''Crabbe, Vincent!''

''SLYTHERIN!''

''Davis, Tracy!''

''SLYTHERIN!''

''Finch-Fletchley, Justin!''

''HUFFLEPUFF!''

Sometimes, Harry noticed, the hat shouted out the house at once, but at others it took a little while to decide.

''Finnigan, Seamus!''

The sandy haired boy with Irish accent talking to Weasley earlier put the hat on his head and sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before…

''GRYFFINDOR!''

''Goyle, Gregory!''

''SLYTHERIN!''

''Granger, Hermione!''

''GRYFFINDOR!'' shouted the hat after a long while.

''Greengrass, Daphne!''

''SLYTHERIN!''

''Longbottom, Neville!''

The boy fell on his way to the stool and looked very nervous. The hat took a long time to decide but finally shouted-

''GRYFFINDOR!''

Neville ran off still wearing the hat, and had to jog back amid gales of laughter to return it.

''MacDougal, Morag!''

''RAVENCLAW!''

''Macmillan, Ernie!''

''HUFFLEPUFF!''

''Malfoy, Draco!''

Draco winked at harry as he swaggered forward to the stool. The hat had barely touched his head when it screamed ''SLYTHERIN!'' to loud cheers from the table on the far right.

Malfoy looked pleased with himself as he went to join Crabbe and Goyle.

''Nott, Theodore!'' A skinny boy with dark brown hair, pale skin, dark blue eyes and a somewhat serious expression walked to the stool and the sorting hat took only slightly longer to sort him into Slytherin then it did Draco.

''Parkinson, Pansy''! A dark haired girl with a slightly upturned nose walked up to the stool.

''SLYTHERIN!''

''Patil Padma!''

''RAVENCLAW!''

''Patil, Parvati!''

''GRYFFINDOR!''

''Perks, Sally-Anne''

''RAVENCLAW!''

And then at last…

''Potter, Harry!''

As Harry stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall.

''Potter, did she say?''

''The Harry Potter?''

The last thing Harry saw before the hat dropped over his eyes was the hall full of people craning to get a good look at him. Next second he was looking at the black inside of the hat. He waited.

''Hmm,'' said a small voice in his ear. ''Plenty of courage, I see but not willing to take risks unless it has some benefit for you eh. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, oh my goodness yes, such as that I haven't seen for nearly twenty years. You're very similar to that student as well. Hmm, and a nice thirst to prove yourself. now that's interesting… So where shall I put you? You could be great you know, and I think the only place that will really suit you is…

''SLYTHERIN!''

The table on the far right was giving him their loudest cheer yet, while the other tables, and many of the staff watched in shocked silence as he walked to the Slytherin table. A man sitting at the staff table with long greasy black hair, and a Roman nose watched him silently with a slightly surprised look on his face that quickly vanished as he turned to talk to the man next to him who Harry knew to be Professor Quirrel, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher as he'd met him that summer in Diagon Alley and found him to be a rather pathetic man. A nervous fellow who was always stuttering when he talked.

At the center of the staff table a man with a bright silver beard sitting in a large gold chair who Harry assumed must be the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore watched him with a somewhat curious expression.

Eventually the cheers for Harry died down and there were only four people left to be sorted.

''Thomas, Dean!''

''GRYFFINDOR!''

''Turpin, Lisa!''

''RAVENCLAW!''

''Weasley, Ronald''

''GRYFFINDOR!''

Finally, Zabini, Blaise was made a Slytherin and Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away.

Now the headmaster, Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more to see them all there.

''Welcome,'' he said. ''Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. Andhere they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!


	3. The Feast

''Welcome,'' said the headmaster. ''Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!

''Thank you!''

He sat back down, and most people clapped and cheered, although some at the Slytherin table remained silent.

''Is he - a bit mad?'' Harry asked uncertainly.

''Completely insane, but he's a very powerful Wizard'' answered an older student. ''hi, Gemma Farley, I'm a Fifth year Prefect. It's very nice to finally meet you Harry Potter, and welcome to Slytherin.''

''Thank you, it's nice to meet you as well'' Harry replied, and Gemma went back to a conversation with another older student.

By now the dishes in front of Harry were filled with food, magically of course Harry knew, and he had never seen so many delicious things in one place, and he piled his plate with a bit of nearly everything, eating silently for a while.

''It is good to see you sorted into my house Mr. Potter'' he suddenly heard a soft raspy voice say. ''I trust you will be a credit to the noble house of Salazar Slytherin.'' (Harry knew that was one of the four founders of Hogwarts from his reading)

Harry looked up from his plate to see the the pearly white and translucent form of the Bloody Baron, the Ghost of Slytherin House, his robes stained with shining silver blood.

''That certainly is one of my goals sir.''

''Yes… There hasn't been a Potter sorted into Slytherin for a long time. Traditionally a Gryffindor family… Yes, Charlus was I recall the last of the Slytherin Potters. Before today of course. . .''

''Who was Charlus Potter sir?'' Harry was interested in any information he could obtain about his Wizarding ancestry.

''Hmm. . Your great uncle I believe. Married Dorea Black of course. He was a fine Wizard, but the couple died childless. A sincere pity. Yes a waste of noble pure blood'' the Baron said sadly. It has often been my curse in the years of my death to see some of the oldest and noblest Wizarding families die out, the likes of which will never be known on this Earth again. Always with them a unique magic leaves the world never to return.'' My own family is particularly long forgotten today. . . Well, mostly that is. . .''

At this point Draco interjected himself into the conversation. ''I sincerely agree with you sir. It's a real shame that some of the greatest Pure-blood families died out and in their place we're left with an ever-increasing amount of mudblood scum.''

''Why, even the noble house of Black is extinct for all intents and purposes…'' added Theodore Nott the boy who was sorted after Draco.

''A tragedy indeed'' the Bloody Baron concluded. ''Malfoy, Nott, I expect you as well to be credits to Slytherin House as your ancestors were before you.''

''Of course sir'' they both replied.

''Good. Now, first year Slytherins, you must know that we have won both the House and Quidditch cups for the past six years. You cannot participate in Quidditch but I expect you all to help win the house championship for us again.''

After being assured they would, the Baron glided off out of the Great Hall, and later the First years would come to learn that he seldom showed up at mealtimes at all.

Soon after, the remains of the food vanished from the plates and desserts of every kind one can think of appeared in their place.

As Harry helped himself to a treacle tart, the talk of the first year Slytherins turned to their families. Harry listened for a while but did not speak as he knew barely anything about family other than what he had learned from Hagrid, and what the Baron had just divulged. It seemed to Harry that all the first year Slytherins seemed to come from long, noble Wizarding bloodlines without a trace of muggle filth mixed in. Harry of course came from a bloodline just as noble and pure but only on one side of his family. He knew his mother was a mudblood, and this had disturbed him since he had been told there was a difference in Magical ability based on blood. He wasn't sure if he actually believed this and he knew that if it was a universally accepted fact that mudbloods probably wouldn't be allowed to attend Wizarding school in the first place. Still, Harry wasn't proud of having Muggles for ancestors. They were definitely inferior to Wizards even if mudbloods might not be. In any case, he decided never to mention anything to do with his muggle blood as his housemates seemed to accept him and he didn't want to ruin that.

Harry also noticed that one girl who he remembered from the sorting was called Tracy Davis was the only Slytherin first year beside himself who remained quiet about her family.

Eventually Harry was snapped out of his thoughts by Draco. ''And we're related as well Harry, in fact I believe my mother and her sisters are probably your closest living relatives.''

''So, cousins then.'' Harry grinned at Draco.

''Yes'' and Draco returned the grin. Though technically I believe everyone at this table is related in some way or other. All the Pure-blood families are.''

Harry saw an opportunity to join in the conversation. ''So, you were telling me on the train that your ancestors came with the Normans?''

''Ah, yes. Armand Malfoy was my first ancestor to live and England and he arrived with William the Conqueror. He was his right hand man you might say, and King William granted him land in Wiltshire where Malfoy Manor still stands today.''

''So William the Conqueror was a Wizard?''

''Of course. Most of European royalty was was Magical in those days, though the idiot Muggles don't know that we ruled them for so long which is a long story in itself…''

Draco continued to talk about his family's history for a while and Harry learned the names and deeds of many notable Malfoys and their large role in British Wizarding History right up to Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father who was one of the school Governors. He also learned much of the family Histories of his housemates.

Finally as the night wore on Harry who was beginning to feel a bit tired looked up at the staff table. Hagrid was drinking deeply from his goblet,Professor Mcgonagall was talking to Professor Dumbledore. and Professor Quirrel was talking to the man with greasy black hair he'd seen earlier.

It happened very suddenly. The black haired man looked past Quirrel's turban straight into Harry's eyes - and a sharp hot pain shot across the scar on Harry's forehead.

''Ouch!'' Harry clapped a hand to his head.

''What is it?'' asked Draco.

''N-nothing.''

The pain had gone as quickly as it had come. Harder to shake off was the feeling Harry had gotten from the teacher's look - a feeling that he didn't like Harry at all.

''Who's that teacher to talking to Professor Quirrel?'' he asked Draco.

''Ah, that's Severus, or well I guess here I'll have to call him Professor Snape. That will be hard to get used to. Anyway, he's the head of Slytherin House, and teaches Potions here which he's great at, though he really wants the Defense Against the Dark Arts job, Quirrel's job. He knows an awful lot about the Dark Arts. He's also my godfather you see. An old friend of my father's.''

Harry watched Snape for a while, but Snape didn't look at him again.

At last, the desserts too disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent.

''Ahern - just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.

''First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well.''

Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Gryffindor table and two red haired twins Harry suspected must be Weasleys.

''I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.

''Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.

''And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is oit of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death.''

A few people laughed at this, but not many and Harry was not among them.

''And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!'' cried Dumbledore. Harry noticed that the other teachers' smiles had become rather fixed.

Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words.

''Everyone pick their favorite tune,'' said Dumbledore, ''and off we go!''

''Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,

Teach us something please,  
Whether we be old and bald,  
Or young with scabby knees,  
Our heads could do with filling,  
With some interesting stuff,  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we've forgot,  
Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
And learn until our brains all rot.''

Everybody finished the song at different times. At last, only the twins who Harry suspected were Weasleys were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped loudest.

''Ah, music,'' he said, wiping his eyes. ''A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!''

The Slytherin first years followed Gemma through the chattering crowds, out of the Great Hall and down to the Slytherin common room which was located in the dungeons. Harry noticed as they were walking that people in portraits along the corridors whispered and pointed as they passed. Finally they reached a stone wall which Harry learned was the entrance to the common room, and Gemma said the password which the First Years were told to remember.

The wall moved aside and found themselves in the Slytherin common room, a dark room with greenish lamps and chairs, many black, and dark green leather sofas, and tables, dark wood cupboards, and a fireplace with skulls from different types of creatures placed above it. The room had a green tinge from being partially under the lake as well.

Gemma directed the girls through one door to their dormitory and the boys through another. The boys found their beds, and Harry and Draco took the ones next to each other. Four-Posters hung with green curtains. Their trunks had already been brought up. Too tired to talk much, they pulled on their pajamas and fell into bed.

Harry fell asleep almost at once.


	4. The first week and Professor Snape

Lucius Malfoy looked like an older version of his son. He had the same white blond hair, cold blue eyes, pointed chin and aristocratic features. His hair was longer and that was the main difference between them. Lucius was a very important man. Aside from being a Hogwarts Governor (He graciously served the school in this way for no money at all… but the benefits were greater than any meager salary he could have possibly earned) he had no official position. Having inherited the vast fortune of the House of Malfoy, the richest family in Britain Wizarding or muggle, he had no reason to work for a living. This of course did not stop him from adding to the fortune however, investing in various businesses and increasing his wealth by the interest it generated as well as investing in land and property. In fact the Malfoy family owned some of the choicest land and property in all of Wizarding Europe including Diagon Alley itself and they collected a prodigious return from this.

Lucius also had much influence in the Ministry of Magic. He was always good at charming, influencing and manipulating people and had over the years made many a ''powerful'' man his puppet. This included Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic himself. Fudge was an inexperienced fool with a lot of ambition (he had been sorted into Slytherin in his school days after all) but history is made by the deeds of great men and Cornelius Fudge also had a fatal lack of ability that would prevent him from ever being a great politician or a great man. Lucius would be the one to make history and purify the world, even if he had to rule from the shadows. In fact that worked out better. He wouldn't be blamed for the potential bad decisions and failures of idiots like Fudge. No, he would be seen by most of the public as he always had been, as the fantastically rich and generous patriarch of an old Pure-blood family, a patron of the fine arts, a man who donated huge amounts of gold to various charities and ''good causes'', who didn't dabble in the world of politics (at least never for personal gain of course…) and wanted nothing more than what was best for all of Wizardkind. What a tragedy was it that such a man was forced under the influence of the Imperius Curse to serve the Dark Lord?

Right now it could be said that Lucius was the most powerful man in Wizarding Britain and that was likely true in practice, but he was not yet the complete power behind the throne. Fudge (and much of the rest of the Wizarding community) unfortunately had another puppet master in the form of Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore, the muggle-loving old fool. Hailed by most as a great and powerful Wizard. Yes he was the one who had defeated Grindlewald and discovered the twelve uses of Dragon's blood and all the rest but from what he was like today and in fact at least since he became Headmaster of Hogwarts, Lucius felt that if anything he was… losing his touch to say the least.

Fudge was constantly writing to him for advice. It was perfectly understandable that a man so stupid wouldn't be able to make his own decisions of course, but he was supposed to be Lucius's puppet alone, and Fudge really was only the tip of the iceberg, Ever since the Dark Lord's regrettable fall from power Dumbledore and the Light had had more influence in Wizarding Britain than ever. Many in the Ministry shared Dumbledore's views…

Ah, but perhaps this would change in the coming years; For Lucius Malfoy was confident that the defeat of the Dark Lord could only have been achieved by an even more powerful Dark savior.

On the morning of Draco's second day at Hogwarts Lucius sat down in his old and very slightly worn but still elegant black leather chair in front of the crackling fireplace with his silver snake headed walking stick with emerald eyes in one hand and a letter from his son in another.

 _Dear Father,_

 _I am writing to inform you about the events of my first day at school as you requested. I was sorted into Slytherin of course. As were Nott, Parkinson., Crabbe and the rest. I met Harry Potter on the train ride there. I think i'm the first Wizard his own age he's ever met. The rumors were true, he was sent to live with muggle filth! Of course that would be terrible for any Wizard but the good news is that he does recognize muggles for what they really are and I warned him about mudbloods as well. Yes, I befriended him as you advised me would be an advantageous course of action for the benefit of our family and he was sorted into Slytherin as well. He definitely seems to sympathize with our beliefs already which is just as you predicted. The feast has just ended and I'm quite tired now. There really isn't much else to say but I will keep you updated weekly and check in with uncle Sev tomorrow._

 _Draco._

Lucius leaned back and smirked. Excellent. Draco had already befriended Potter and he had been sorted into Slytherin. Lucius knew of course of his old house's dark reputation and it amused him to think what Dumbledore and the light's reaction to Harry's sorting would be. Yes, he was sure most people expected the last surviving Potter, the light's golden boy, to be placed in Gryffindor like his parents before him.

Now then, Lucius of course had to write to his son and advise him regarding Potter and teaching him about the Wizarding World and particularly, gradually, the Dark Arts. Potter had to be taught to sympathize with the cause that had killed his parents.

And… Severus. He was not really Draco's uncle of course but he was like a brother to Lucius who had taken him under his wing when he had arrived at Hogwarts and was sorted into Slytherin during Lucius's fifth year. The boy had shown outstanding potential and with his help was able to live up to it and become a supremely talented Wizard. Lucius was aware of course that this was in spite of coming from a poor household and having a filthy muggle father, but really why let that get in the way of natural magical talent? His mother was a Pure-blood, not of a particularly important family but still a Pure-blood Witch and so magic was still her son's birthright even if she herself was a blood traitor.

Of course Lucius did not apply this philosophy to mudbloods no matter how ''talented'' some rare mudblood may be, and honestly he was disgusted by most Half-bloods as well, but Severus Snape had always been ashamed of the muggle part of his ancestry and was always a proud Wizard who as a first year had known more Dark Magic than most of the seventh years and even many of the professors. He had also been a loyal Death Eater along with Lucius and although young was regarded as a prodigy by the Dark Lord himself.

Finally, if Lucius was being honest with himself he would admit that the Pure-Blood families (although not the Malfoys) over the centuries had very rarely, been known to intermarry with certain exceptional Half-bloods, though never ones with an actual muggle parent, just individuals with some degree of muggle ancestry (two grandparents or less) and not for hundreds of years. Really though, even to families that despised muggles, (most of them at least), a drop, less than 1 percent, of muggle filth in the blood from thousands or hundreds of years ago was seen as irrelevant. Anyway, Lucius was one of the few people who knew of Severus's true blood status.

* * *

Meanwhile, it was the first day of classes for Harry and the other Slytherin First years. Harry, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise were all waken up early that morning by Theodore Nott.

A groggy Draco angrily asked ''what's the meaning behind this Nott? It's not even 7 AM. Breakfast didn't even start yet.''

''I know that'' Theo replied. I had woken up early to do a bit of reading in the common room and that prefect, Farley came and told me to wake you guys up. Apparently we have to listen to some kind of speech or something.''

Draco groaned, but rolled out of bed.

When the first years got to the common room they were greeted by the sight of Professor Snape, their head of house. Before he spoke the Prefects all introduced themselves and then…

''Welcome first years, to Slytherin House'' began Snape. ''I may as well start off by warning you that should any of you do anything that disgraces this noble house, punishment shall be dealt quickly and severely.'' His eyes seemed to linger on Harry here for reasons he knew not but which gave him a bit of an uneasy feeling.

''However'' Snape continued; ''I also am aware that Slytherins are far less likely to be a detriment to their houses than other students… particularly those of the house where ''dwell the brave at heart.'' Some of the Slytherins snickered at this.

''I must say however, that Slytherin House has a rather unfavorable reputation among the other houses. This is partially of course due to jealousy as we are by definition the house of the ambitious and therefore extraordinary. Slytherins are much more likely to go on to positions of wealth and power after graduation while the pupils of the other houses primarily will end up as just another part of the dull masses who will never make a mark on history.''

''It is also partially due to the… regrettable (Snape said this with a slightly sarcastic tone) choices made by many of the previous generation of Slytherins during the last War. You are all aware of what I am referring to and Slytherin House must keep a united front. I will have no disagreements or signs of infighting in public. If any of you have quarrels with your fellow Slytherins they will be resolved privately in the common room with my assistance if necessary.''

''I should also like to remind you that we have won the House Cup for the past six years and I expect it to remain in my office next year as well. I know you will not disappoint me. That is all for now but I will address you in the common room on other occasions when I see fit. Now then, I will hand you your schedules. Do not lose them because you will not receive another.''

After Snape handed out the schedules he led the first year Slytherins to the Great Hall for breakfast.

* * *

During Harry's first week at Hogwarts he constantly had to deal with people pointing at him and whispering from the moment he left his dormitory on the first day of classes, and this annoyed him to no end, especially because he was trying to concentrate on finding his way to said classes.

There were a hundred and forty-two staircases at Hogwarts: wide, sweeping ones; narrow, rickety ones; some that led somewhere different on a Friday; some with a vanishing step halfway up that you had to remember to jump. Then there were doors that wouldn't open unless you asked politely, or tickled them in exactly the right place, and doors that weren't really doors at all, but solid walls just pretending. It was also very hard to remember where anything was, because it all seemed to move around a lot. The people in the portraits kept going to visit each other, and Harry was sure the coats of armor could walk.

Peeves the Poltergeist would also constantly make students late with the various pranks he would randomly, at any time pull on students, and with leading students on a wild goose chase if ever asked for directions by some unsuspecting first year who hadn't heard of his reputation before. He didn't bother the Slytherins though as he was deathly afraid of the Bloody Baron for reasons presumably unknown to anyone but the Baron and himself.

Worse than Peeves though was the caretaker, Argus Filch. Crabbe and Goyle managed to get on the wrong side of him on their very first morning in an incident that just reinforced Draco's belief that the two were nothing without him to tell them what to do. Filch found them trying to force their way through a door that unluckily turned out to be the entrance to the out-of-bounds corridor on the third floor. He wouldn't believe they were lost, was sure they were trying to break into it on purpose, and was threatening to give them detention for a week when they were rescued by Professor Quirrell, who was passing by.

Filch owned a cat called Mrs. Norris, a scrawny, dust-colored creature with bulging, lamp like eyes just like Filch's. She patrolled the corridors alone. Break a rule in front of her, put just one toe out of line, and she'd whisk off for Filch, who'd appear, wheezing, two seconds later. Filch knew the secret passageways of the school better than anyone Harry knew and could pop up as suddenly as any of the ghosts. The students all hated him, and it was the dearest ambition of many to give Mrs. Norris a good kick.

Then there were the classes themselves.

They had to study the night skies through their telescopes every wednesday at midnight and learn the names of different stars and the movements of the planets for Astronomy class taught by Professor Sinistra a former Ravenclaw. Three times a week they went out to the greenhouses behind the castle to study Herbology, with a a dumpy little Witch called Professor Sprout, who was the head of Hufflepuff House and where they learned how to take care of all the strange plants and fungi, and found out what they were used for.

History of Magic was generally known as the most boring class but this was solely due to who taught it. Professor Binns was a former Ravenclaw and a ghost. The story was that he had fallen asleep in front of the staff room fire one night many years ago and had gotten up the next morning to teach, leaving his body behind him. Binns droned on and on while they scribbled down names and dates. Although Binns was incredibly dull in voice and in his manner of telling the stories of history Harry made sure to pay attention during his lessons even when he got the urge to doze off like how Crabbe and Goyle usually spent the class. The material Binns was teaching was actually rather interesting. During their first week they learned of the earliest Witches and Wizards of the ancient Fertile Crescent.

Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher and head of Ravenclaw House, was was a tiny little wizard who had to stand on a pile of books to see over his desk. At the start of their first class he took the roll call, and when he reached Harry's name he gave an excited squeak and toppled out of sight.

Professor McGonagall, the head of Gryffindor House was again different. Harry had been quite right to think she wasn't a teacher to cross. Strict and clever, she gave them a talking-to the moment they sat down in her first class.

''Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts,'' she said. ''Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned.''

Then she changed her desk into a pig and back again. They were all very impressed and couldn't wait to get started, but soon realized they weren't going to be changing the furniture into animals for a long time. After taking a lot of boring and complicated notes, they were each given a match and started trying to turn it into a needle. By the end of the lesson, both Harry and Theo had accomplished this task and McGonagall gave them each five points for the benefit of Slytherin House and a rare smile.

Unfortunately Defense Against the Dark Arts was a disappointment. Not so much the subject itself, but Quirrell's lessons turned out to be a bit of a joke. His classroom smelled strongly of garlic, which everyone said was to ward off a vampire he'd met in Romania and was afraid would be coming back to get him one of these days. His turban, he told them, had been given to him by an African prince as a thank-you for getting rid of a troublesome zombie, but they weren't sure they believed this story. For one thing, when Blaise asked eagerly to hear how Quirrell had fought off the zombie, Quirrell went pink and started talking about the weather.

Harry was mildly surprised to find that the lessons were easier than he had expected. Magic in general seemed to come easy to him. He seemed to possess a natural talent but then hadn't he already heard that from the Sorting Hat?

''What have we got today?'' Harry asked Draco on friday morning at breakfast as he poured sugar on his porridge.

''Ah, yes Double Potions, but oh great, with the Gryffindors. Oh well, Potions will still be the best class we'll take this year. Severus - er, Professor Snape I mean, will always favor his own students and it should be funny to watch him torment the Gryffindors, especially with a class that contains both Weasley, and that mud-blood Granger girl. Plus that Longbottom with the toad.''

Harry grinned at this, but he still had the slightly uneasy feeling that Snape didn't like him for some reason.

Just then, the mail arrived. Harry had gotten used to this by now, but it had been a bit of a surprise on the first morning, when about a hundred owls had suddenly streamed into the Great Hall during breakfast circling the tables until they saw their owners, and dropping letters and packages onto their laps. Draco had gotten care packages of sweets from home which he shared with Harry.

Harry didn't have an owl but he knew that if someone had written to him it would be delivered by one of the school owls. It surprised him however when an owl did in fact flutter down between the marmalade and the sugar bowl, dropping a note onto Harry's plate. Harry tore it open at once. Who could be writing to him? He didn't know any adult Wizards, well except Hagrid but…

 _Dear Mr. Potter,_

 _Our congratulations on being sorted into Slytherin. It truly is the house of the Wizarding elite. We are pleased further to hear that you have befriended our son. Make sure he shares some of the sweets we sent him with you! We have also heard of your living situation. Why you were sent to live with muggles we do not know but we are looking in to it and it is beyond doubt a terrible tragedy for a young Wizard to be whisked away from his birthright as you unhappily were. If you are ever wanting for information about the Wizarding World do not be afraid to ask Draco and feel free to write us anytime you like for any reason. Remember to study hard and become a great Wizard!_

the letter was signed by Draco's parents; Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy.

Harry wasn't quite sure what to think. A part of him was somewhat touched by the letter as these were the first adults who Harry had had ever perceived as showing any genuine kindness to him. Although he considered they may be just like nearly everyone else and only care about him for his status as the boy-who-lived. Still, It would be useful to have a daily like the Malfoys as allies either way wouldn't it? They seemed to be like Wizarding royalty.

Potions lessons took place in the Dungeons. Snape, like Flitwick, started the class by taking the roll call, and like Flitwick, he paused at Harry's name.

"Ah, Yes," he said softly, "Harry Potter. Our new - celebrity."

Snape finished calling the names and looked up at the class. His eyes were black and they were cold and empty. The kind of eyes that made you think of dark tunnels.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potionmaking," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word - like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

More silence followed this announcement. This description of the powers that potions could grant had made Harry more eager than ever to study them in great detail.

''Potter!'' said Snape suddenly. ''What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?''

The mudblood girl ,Granger had her hand high up which annoyed Harry. Snape had addressed the question to him and it was as if she expected him to get it wrong.

''Asphodel and Wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the draught of living death sir.''

Snape looked momentarily taken aback, but continued on with his questioning.

''Correct. And where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?''

''Inside the stomach of a goat sir.''

''Correct as well. What is the function of a bezoar?''

Three questions? Harry supposed his suspicions that Snape didn't like him were true, and he had no idea why this was the case.

''It is a stone that will save you from most poisons sir.''

''… Correct once again. Five points to Slytherin.

Harry was glad that he had read through his potions textbook beforehand.

''Now then, Weasley! What is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?''

''What?'' Ron Weasley asked, startled. He had apparently been daydreaming. ''I uh, I dunno… sir.''

''Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh Weasley?'' Ten points from Gryffindor.

''What?! but-''

''Make it fifteen.''

Weasley's fellow Gryffindors were shooting him angry glares now so he had the sense to shut up.

''For your information Weasley, Monkshood and Wolfsbane are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying this down?''

There was a sudden rummaging for quills and parchment.

Amusingly, things didn't improve for the Gryffindors as the Potions lesson continued, but Snape really did seem to favor the Slytherins. Snape put them all into pairs and set them to mixing up a simple potion to cure boils. He swept around in his long black cloak, watching them weigh dried nettles and crush snake fangs, criticizing almost all the Gryffindors but stopping to praise Draco, whom he seemed to like. This praise did not extend to Harry despite being Draco's partner. Snape was just telling everyone to look at the perfect way Draco had stewed his horned slugs when clouds of acid green smoke and a loud hissing filled the dungeon. Neville Longbottom had somehow managed to melt his partner Dean Thomas's cauldron into a twisted blob, and their potion was seeping across the stone floor; burning holes in people's shoes. Within seconds, the whole class was standing on their stools while Neville, who had been drenched in the potion when the cauldron collapsed, moaned in pain as angry red boils sprang up all over his arms and legs.

''Idiot boy!'' snarled Snape, clearing the spilled potion away with one wave of his hand. ''I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?''

Neville whimpered as boils started to pop up all over his nose.

''Take him up to the hospital wing,'' Snape spat at Dean. Then he rounded on Weasley and Seamus Finnigan who had been working next to Neville.

''You - Weasley - why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's another five points you've lost for Gryffindor.''

Harry could admit this was unfair but it was still rather funny. Weasley opened his mouth to argue, but he received a kick from behind their cauldron and a whispered warning from Seamus.

As they climbed the steps out of the dungeon an hour later, Harry voiced his concerns about Snape to Draco.

''I get the feeling Snape doesn't like me much. He asked me three questions at the start of class and they didn't even have anything to do with the potion we were making.''

''Hmm, yes I admit I got that feeling as well. And he only complimented me for our potion, but well I am his godson so… Well I mean you did earn five points from him didn't you?''

''I suppose, but did you see the way he was looking at me when he was giving his speech to all the new Slytherins? Snape clearly has something against me and I'd like to know why.''

Draco just shrugged. ''Well I suppose I can write father about it but I have no idea why he wouldn't like you.''

With that the subject was dropped for the moment and they headed to their History of Magic class.


End file.
